1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates in general to equipment for recovering oil spilled on a body of water, and in particular to an apparatus mounted on pontoons and which has a submergible tank.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Oil spills on a body of water occur because of accidents in shipping or producing oil. A variety of equipment can be employed to try to recover the oil before it reaches shore. Most of the equipment is large and complex. As a result, it is difficult to get the equipment to the site of the oil spill in time to recover the oil before it breaks up or reaches shore.